


Meet Me At That Halfway Place

by thepizzasitter



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Tony Stark, Compromise, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, IronStrange, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Stephen, as usual just a bunch of sugary sap wrapped in a layer of smut enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepizzasitter/pseuds/thepizzasitter
Summary: "His hands are bound up in silk. He’s been held down with chains, cuffs, his own fears and insecurities...but never something so soft or so easily broken. Stephen's voice is the molten bedrock of a mountain whispering gentle praise into what feels like his very soul." Ironstrange PWP featuring light bondage and Tony's eternal struggle to ask for what he needs.





	Meet Me At That Halfway Place

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after being inspired by some [incredible art](https://astralaberration.tumblr.com/post/178607414967/hella-thanks-to-ssironstrange-for-giving-me-the) by astralaberration over on Tumblr! Be advised, the art is nsfw. As usual, my softer smut ficlets are written to Insatiable by Darren Hayes if you want something to listen to while you read. Enjoy!

It’s still so very new, this thing of theirs.

Still new. Still fragile, though Tony is very aware that he’s probably the only one who sees it that way.

Let it go on record; when Stephen Vincent Strange commits to something he _really_ commits.

Tony has been burned too many times not to be cautious when playing with fire, but Stephen’s lips burn a path from his shoulder to the middle of his back and his fingers are so deep in him he can barely breathe and the sorcerer’s voice is the molten bedrock of a mountain whispering gentle praise into what feels like his very soul.

His hands are bound up in silk, so different from the many things he’s grown used to restraining him. He’s been held down with chains and cuffs and ropes and rubble and his own fears and insecurities, but never something so soft or so easily broken.

And yet he knows that these thin strands of fabric will hold him more surely than steel, because Stephen put them there.

He’d taken his time, wrapping Tony’s hands with reverence and care. Hands and magic. He’d had Tony leaking against his own stomach before he’d even finished tying the ribbon in place.

Stephen hums thoughtfully against the base of his spine, and it shivers like lightning through Tony, makes him drip onto the sheets and spread his legs further, hoping to entice Stephen into taking whatever he wants.

“Oh, love,” Stephen whispers and Tony whimpers into the pillow. That’s new, too. New and so very wanted. That word will always be his undoing. _He loves me._ “So beautiful and supplicant to me.”

Tony nods frantically against the pillow, uncertain as to his ability to speak the words screaming to be released when Stephen’s fingers crook inside him just so.

_I love you I love you I love you loveyousomuchsofuckingmuchithurts!_

He’s sure he sobs it when Stephen’s fingers are replaced with his mouth, holding him open and pressing wet, filthy kisses to his puffy rim, still loose and leaking from when Stephen had fucked him against the window. The city had sprawled before them, glowing and vibrant, and the cold glass had done nothing to temper the heat that spiraled higher every time Stephen thrust into him.

By the time they’d made it to the bed, Tony was already lifting his wrists to accept the ribbon, conjured from the unseen ends of the universe and made just for this. Just for him.

He’d settled his arms around Stephen, let himself be kissed and kissed and _kissed_ while the silky bonds finished their task. He’d been spellbound by the effortless show of the sorcerer’s power, the way it was focused entirely on him and his pleasure when they came together like this. They’d stayed like that for a long time after, skin to skin, chasing each other’s mouths and drinking down the sounds the other made.

Stephen suddenly licks into him and everything goes supernova behind his eyelids. He can feel Stephen spreading him further, can feel his scars and the way his fingers shake under their burden, but they don’t let him falter.

The rough scratch of facial hair only makes him keen louder, makes the way Stephen is fucking his tongue deep into him that much dirtier, better, the wet sounds of him taking Tony apart and Tony’s pleas for more loud in the stillness of the night.

One hand grips his hips and the other teases his cock, every thrust into the loose channel of Stephen’s fist a counterpoint to the talented tongue working him open, chasing the last traces of himself from Tony’s hole so that they might begin the process all over again.

“Need you to fuck me again, _please Stephen_ ,” he begs breathlessly. “Oh fuck!” He shouts when his begging is met with a hard bite to his inner thigh, the sting exquisite alongside the pleasure.

“And if I want to make you come like this?” Stephen’s voice is ocean deep and Tony could easily lose himself in it. He knows what the right answer is, knows that in another life with another team he would be expected to say yes, always yes. To take whatever was given and not be greedy for more. To not ask for what he wanted.

“Compromise,” he blurts out unsteadily, squeezing his eyes shut against the long held fear of asking for what he needs. “If we do this your way, will you fuck me later, when we can? I…need you in me. I want–I…I want to be as close to you as possible.” He’s a little angry at himself. It shouldn’t be this hard, and yet there’s something lodged in his throat that always makes it fucking impossible to say what he really means.

But he’s so tired of not being allowed to want, and Stephen…Stephen likes that he wants. He makes it safe for Tony to ask, makes it safe and always listens to him. Even before all this, from the very first moment on a ship making its way to Titan and towards everything that came after. Even then, when they were tense and angry and scared, Stephen had listened and compromised.

There’s a moment of complete quiet, in which he hardly dares to breathe, and then suddenly there’s a warm body over his, bearing him down till he’s on his side with Stephen pressed up along his back, kissing his neck so tenderly Tony thinks he might cry.

“Well done,” he whispers just behind Tony’s ear and before the engineer can even register the full body shiver elicited by the praise he craves, the sorcerer slides into him, their hips flush and hearts beating hard in their chests.

_“Fuck, fuck, fuck,”_ Tony moans when an arm wraps under his thigh, holds him up and open to how overwhelmingly deep Stephen is in him. “Oh god, Stephen!”

Slow, deep, steady. Stephen kisses his shoulder, licks the curve of his jaw, bites softly at his neck, slides a hand down to his cock. Tony is so focused on how full he is, how good and cherished and loved Stephen makes him feel, that it isn’t until he’s spurting over scarred, beloved fingers that he realizes he’s already long past the edge.

Stephen lets him come down slowly, fingers sticky and cock still buried in him. He doesn’t rush it, and Tony can feel a few tears leaking over his cheeks when Stephen pulls him impossibly closer and whispers how much he loves Tony, how good he is for Stephen, how pleased he is by Tony asking for what he wants.

“C’mon, Doc.” He sighs, happy and content when Stephen’s hand joins his, stroking over the knuckles where he’s bound. “Want you to come inside me.”

“Hm, compromise. Let me linger here a while longer?” And god that’s not even bargaining because Tony will always want that too, but he just grins and nods.

“If you must,” he says cheekily, and delights in Stephen’s huff of laughter against his back.

They listen to the faint sounds of the city floating up to them, rest a while until Stephen starts thrusting shallowly once more. Tony moves to meet him, watches his cock try to stir and then give up in favor of just enjoying the attention. His eyes track the silk ribbon that slowly unwinds from his hands. It brushes past his cheek, kisses him lightly before it disappears into nothingness.

In its place, Stephen laces his fingers through Tony’s, gathers their hands close to their bodies and holds him like that until his breath hitches and he spills inside Tony with a whisper of his name.

The first rays of dawn are just beginning to emerge by the time they are clean and cocooned once more between soft sheets. Tony murmurs to Friday, tells her to close the window panels and cancel everything before noon. He tucks his face into Stephen’s chest as it rises and falls steadily and whispers his love with lips pressed against the heartbeat keeping time with his own.

They sleep, curled around each other, in the quiet of the morning.


End file.
